Two Pink Lines
by bellas.understudy
Summary: Bella come home after the wedding from helping her mother, and brings Edward a suprise!ExB Post-Eclipse
1. Home at Last

I can feel every step

I can feel every step. Left, right, left right. I take another step across the linoleum airport floor and set my eyes on the old sliding doors. I can see the hand shaped smudges painted across the glass, mimicking the brushes they were created with. I can feel my bag hitting my back rhythmically, in tune with the sound of my feet slapping the floor. They seem to count down the seconds until I will be home. Home in his arms.

The glass doors squeak open, and my hand reflexively goes to my stomach. As my eyes go wild searching the small airport, my brain wanders and meanders around ways to tell him. I had only left for a week and a half, right after the wedding. My mother and Phil had bought a new house, and had needed help moving. Will he think I cheated on him? Would he be angry? Would he leave again? As soon as I thought it, my mind harnessed the rogue thought back into the corner of my mind, where it always waited, coming out at the most inappropriate times. Edward would never leave me. We had just gotten married, and after what I thought was a very successful wedding night, I thought we could finally be together. Apparently it was too successful, as told by the two pink lines on the white stick, which sat in the front pocket of my ragged backpack, following me, making sure Edward would hear about the newest addition to the Cullen family.

And then I saw him.

Glowing slightly under the fluorescent lights, stood my own personal celebrity. His eyes frantic even though my frequently checked watch told me I was only five minutes late. His eyes widened with joy as he saw me. And then I ran, as fast as I could without tripping, and hurting me or the baby. His arms catch me as I fall into the last step, and his cold stone lips pecking at any skin he could find, while spinning me around with ease. He put me down and we stood there, frozen in time. Then reluctantly he broke away and slinked his arm around my waist. I unintentionally let out a small sigh, which triggered Edward to break into my favorite crooked smile.

"Sorry hon, but I don't think Alice could wait any more..."

Alice? What does he mean Alice? My confusion must have seeped though onto my face, because he chuckled

"She's waiting in the car, covering up her thoughts, actually. She's been doing that all week! Whenever I brought it up all she could say was 'I have to talk to Bella, why didn't she tell me!'"

Oh no. Alice. She would have seen the baby. CRAP! Oh god she knows. My legs start to go weak.


	2. Telling Alice

Disclaimer: Sorry, I forgot this in my first chapter

Disclaimer: Sorry, I forgot this in my first chapter. I do not own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. I am not getting a profit from this story. I'm only saying this once. It applies to all of my chapters.

_Alice? What does he mean Alice? My confusion must have seeped though onto my face, because he chuckled_

"_She's waiting in the car, covering up her thoughts, actually. She's been doing that all week! Whenever I brought it up all she could say was 'I have to talk to Bella, why didn't she tell me!'"_

_Oh no. Alice. She would have seen the baby. CRAP! Oh god she knows. My legs started to go weak._

I started falling, and as soon as I'm ready to give the kiss of death to the concrete, I feel arms as strong as concrete, but gentler, catch me and prop me back up onto my feet. I give him my best smile, though still weak, and continue walking to the car. The walk is silent. A couple of times I catch him looking at me oddly, as if he knows my secret. But it's impossible. I can finally see the canary yellow porche, shining among the flock of metallic birds. We walk up to it, and suddenly Alice is by my side, hugging me, with her arms glued around my stomach, her gentleness hinting at its contents. I shoot her a glare that would make any human be pushing daisies six times over, and she understands that Edward doesn't know. Yet.

The car ride was also silent and I was almost drowning in the waves of anxiousness and tension rolling off of Edward. For once I'm glad that Jasper isn't with us, or he would be in hot water.

We arrived at our house and I held back the urge to run upstairs and confess everything to Edward. But before I can act on this, my feet are off the ground and a blur of white runs in front of my eyes. I feel my back smash into his bedding and the gold comforter wraps around me. I look up and see his eyes. Edward looks at me puzzled.

"You don't smell right.." He whispers, his eyes accusing me.

"Oh thanks…"I mumble angrily, half from the pregnancy hormones, and half from the fact that my husband just told me I didn't smell 'right'. I haven't received my book of Vampire etiquette yet, but I'm pretty sure that was under the 'What not to do' list.

Just when I was about to tell Edward I hadn't seen Jacob lately so it wasn't werewolf he was smelling, the door flew into two parts, and in came a **very **scary looking Alice.

"BELLA! My room NOW!!" She screeched before picking me up and running down a flight of stairs to her and Jaspers room. She flung me onto the bed and sat me upright. I smiled nervously. She started pacing around her room, avoiding the piles of clothes tossed randomly across the room like paint spots.

"Do you want to explain why I have been having visions of you holding a baby in the hospital for the past 2 weeks?" She whispered, so the rest of the family couldn't hear, but still fiercely enough for shiver to shoot down my spine.

"Um, my little cousin?" I said weakly. I couldn't lie to her. I've stopped betting against Alice.

"Yeah right Bella. What's up? You do not have a little cousin, and you haven't signed up to help at the hospital."

" Um…" I was now officially stalling. Come on Bella..think..think. Nope. Nothing.

I take in a big breath, and finally blurt out

"Impregnantalice!!"

I'm trying not to yell…CLIFFY!!


	3. Edwards Reaction

"Impregnantalice

"_Impregnantalice!"_

Her small hands went straight to her mouth, barely concealing the small gasp that came out.

"But…you…and Edward…Oh My God!"

Her face flickered through an album of emotions and settled on pure elated joy. A large squeal came out of her mouth and my hands flew up so my eardrums could stay intact. They met another pair, though this pair was ice cold. I reflexively tilted my head up, and upside down in all its glory was Edwards face.

It was filled with hurt and deceit, and I could read on his face that he had heard every word I had said. As soon as he had appeared, he was gone. Stupid vampire hearing…

--EPOV--

Bella. Pregnant. The two words just don't go together. Vampires couldn't have children, and she hasn't slept with any one else. No. Bella would not cheat on me. Not my sweet innocent Bella…She wouldn't do that to me…would she??

--BPOV--

I could feel my heart stutter, then stop. He left. My husband left me because I was pregnant. I knew it. My eyes couldn't hold back the tears that rushed out. I heard the faint slam of a door, and then everything went black.

--APOV--

How dare him! Edward has the chance to become a father, something that Jasper could never be, and something Emmett has always hoped for. Then he leaves his brand new wife, confirming her worst fear.

I raced off after him, grabbing at the back of his shirt as he flew up the stairs and into his room. He slammed the door and locked it, unnecessarily. He can't honestly believe that a tiny gold piece of metal is going to stop me. Being the nice sister I am, I gave him the chance to do this easily. I knock on his door.

"Edward, open the door this second!!"

Luckily the family has gone hunting this week, leaving just Edward, Bella and I. We really didn't need them coming back until all of this had been figured out.

No reply. I hit my small but powerful fist against his door, leaving dents.

"Edward, I just heard Bella faint, so if you want to hurry this up. I need to go convince her that you aren't leaving her." A thought crossed my mind. "Your not leaving her, are you?"

I heard a large growl, and suddenly the door was in two, and I was sitting on Edwards's bed. He was holding down my shoulders and whispered very slowly, like I **didn't** have a 4.0 GPA

"I'm--not—leaving—Bella"

I could see his temper flaring, but I decided not to not take the warning.

"Well, you might want to tell her that! Wait, you can't, because SHES ON THE FLOOR!!"

I saw his face fall, and I almost regretted it. Almost.

"I can't believe that you would run out on her. That's exactly why she didn't tell you first thing. You know how scared she is of you leaving."

"Well then what would you do Alice?? If your human wife who said she has only slept with you, who can't have children, says she's pregnant! Can you kinda of see my point?"

"Think about it Edward. Who do you think is fathering the baby then, if its not you? Do you really think that she would sneak behind your back and have a baby with the dog? Of was it Mike? Huh? I know Bella. The Bella who is completely and utterly devoted to you. The Bella who is willing to give up her life to be with you. That doesn't seem like the type of person who will have an affair. What do you think?" I took in a deep, but un-needed breath. And let my words sink in.

--EPOV--

Who was I kidding? Bella would never do that to me. She loved me. And I loved her.

And I was not showing that love very well by letting her lay on the ground in Alice's room. I grabbed Alice by the front of the shirt, and pulled her down into her room. Then I saw her.

--BPOV--

I had woken up alone on Alice's thick carpet. I had barely been able to pull myself up and I had now wrapped my arms around my legs. My tears had made lakes on my knee caps that ran into rivers down my legs. I had given up, when I saw the tall figure leaning against the doorframe….


	4. Make up the break up

I had woken up alone on Alice's thick carpet

_I had woken up alone on Alice's thick carpet. I had barely been able to pull myself up and I had now wrapped my arms around my legs. My tears had made lakes on my knee caps that ran into rivers down my legs. I had given up, when I saw the tall figure leaning against the doorframe…._

--EPOV--

Her small huddled form sat weeping in jagged breath. An exact mirror image of Jacob's memories. I slowly walked toward her, holding my hands out to make sure that she would accept me. Her eyes darted to me and she looked full of shame.

--BPOV--

He walked toward me cautiously, like he was gravely afraid of me. What, did he think my pregnancy was _contagious_? Was he "protecting" himself from my raging hormones? Well he didn't have to worry. I was leaving.

I pushed my body off the ground, but in the process fell back down onto the bed. Now angry and embarrassed, I stomped pass my shocked husband's face. I was just out the door when a cold and gentle hand grabbed my upper arm to stop me.

"Let me go Edward." I whispered desperately through my teeth. I was now violently pushing back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Bella, I didn't mean it. I was just…surprised that's all." His grasping for words, which I had once thought was cute, was now just annoying me further. Did he not know he wanted? I continued trying to walk forward. He tightened his grip on my arm and spun me around. This caused our faces to end up barely an inch apart. His dark eyes were bubbling with regret, and all of my defenses started to break down. Stupid dazzling vampire…

I tried to talk, but the words just would not form. He slowly put his hands on either side of my face and used his ice cold thumbs to wipe away the tears.

"Are you sure you're pregnant?" He spoke slowly, quietly, carefully to make sure he didn't upset me.

I nodded slowly

--EPOV--

"How do you know?" I needed to be sure before I told my family.

Bella stood there deliberating for words. I knew she was trying hard not to upset me.

"Well I wasn't feeling too good an the plane to Renee's, so I thought it was just airsickness. But then I started to throw up at Renee's the next morning. I had eaten her homemade cheese cake as part of a celebration dinner, so I just thought that was just food poisoning."

I stood there absolutely horrified. While my precious Bella was going through this whole thing, I was up in Alaska, looking for an acceptable place to put our house. Why hadn't she told me? We had talked on the phone every night. As if she could read my mind, she answered;

"I didn't want you to worry. Knowing you, you would have been in Phoenix that night."

With that I had to chuckle. She knows me perfectly. She had a sly smile playing on her lips, and I knew I was forgiven. But one question still clung to my mind.

"How did you—well I mean, how did you know it was pregnancy?"

I was at a loss for words, and if I could blush, then my cheeks would be stained red. She let out a light airy laugh.

"It was Renee, actually. I had been sick a week and one morning as she was holding my hair she asked, well, she asked if we had consummated our marriage"

My mouth twisted up into a smile. What a conversation that would have been! Bella glared at me and continued.

"I had said yes, and she suggested that we should go get a pregnancy test. Obviously you know the rest…"

Ok I'm really disappointed with the ending of this one, but I have to go bed. Please review. Out of 980 people, 12 have reviewed… sad…


	5. Break Down

"It was Renee, actually

"_It was Renee, actually. I had been sick a week and one morning as she was holding my hair she asked, well, she asked if we had consummated our marriage"_

_My mouth twisted up into a smile. What a conversation that would have been! Bella glared at me and continued._

"_I had said yes, and she suggested that we should go get a pregnancy test. Obviously you know the rest…"_

--BPOV--

He swung me up on his back and he ran. He ran out of Alice's room and out into the front room, then into the garage. He held me up with one hand while he opened the silver passenger's door to the Volvo. He gently put me in the seat with the other.

Suddenly he was in the driver's seat, and we were winding down the long driveway.

"So…where are we going?" I asked, trying to make conversation, something I had never had trouble with Edward before.

"We are going to doctor in Seattle."

"Why in Seattle? Why not Port Angeles? Surely gossip about us doesn't matter **there**"

His face pulled into a smile that pulled the brake lever on my heart.

"I just wanted to make a day trip out of it. You know, we still haven't had our honeymoon…" He trailed off seductively.

"Oh no mister…Don't you think you've gotten me in enough trouble"

His face fell, but suddenly jumped back up into a smile when he realized I was just joking…

He flipped on the radio, trying to break the awkward silence. Out came the beginning of a country song, crystal clear. The tune caught my attention and I found myself listening to the words….

_She was pacing back and forth on her front porch  
I pulled up slinging gravel in my Daddy's Ford  
She cried all the way to Johnson's store  
I kept the motor running and parked by the door_

My mind wandered as I wondered about the lyrics.

_Yeah I was foolish and wild  
she was classic and regal  
we were fresh out of school, both barely legal  
we were young and on fire and just couldn't wait  
six weeks in, she was three weeks late.._

I could feel my breath catch. And Edward heard it too, because he turned to see what the problem was… He realized I was listening, and turned it up slightly, before putting his hand back over mine.

_One means none and we're home free  
Two means three and a diamond ring  
Yeah I wonder what fate is gonna decide  
We're just sittin around waiting on two pink lines  
sitting around waiting on two pink lines_

Yeah her Daddy's gonna kill me and thats a fact  
Maybe we'll just leave town and never come back  
or I could stand there and tell him  
Face him like a man  
Oh who am I kidding, he'll never understand

I heard a slight musical chuckle, and couldn't help but to laugh as well. It's like this song was telling our story. Except Edward wasn't with me when I found out…

--FLASH BACK--

_The side of the bathroom tub was hard on my back, but the pain was being blocked out by a different one. My throat was dry and scratchy from crying and my hands were trembling, causing the small pregnancy test to drop. My mom sat out on the couch. She had sat with me for half an hour, rubbing my back and telling me it would be ok. I had cautiously asked for some time alone, and I could tell my mom needed it as well. She had seemed to grow 10 years in 10 minutes._

_-END OF FLASHBACK—_

The song wove its way back though my ears and the next verse reached my brain.

_Yeah that second hand just keeps slowing down  
I swear it stopped twice the last time around  
Yeah we'll know the truth in three minutes time  
we're just sitting around waiting on two pink lines  
sitting around waiting on two pink lines_

My eyes filled with tears that threatened to come out at any second. I tried to blink them back, but that just caused them to fall, flying down and staining the simple blue V-neck I had on. Edward looked at me with a panic, his eyes zooming over me to make sure I wasn't hurt. Being the vampire with a brilliant mind, it finally clicked that it was the song that was affecting me in this way. He looked at me with pity and concern in his eyes, and I felt very stupid. Did I mention I hate hormones? Especially pregnancy ones. The instrumental was over, and the country singers voice filled the car with bittersweet sounds.

_Hot summer nights, whispering her name  
under the blanket by the river bank  
hearts beating fast we never thought twice  
but she pulled me close and I held on tight_

I instinctively thought of our wedding night, and I could feel my face become red. Edward smiled, trying to lift the mood, and crept his fingers up my bare arm.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You" I answered safely.

With the tears that had came out, I knew I couldn't say much without being threatened by a major voice crack.

He winked (AN. Can you not see Edward doing this?…SEXY!), and replied in a joking voice.

"Good.. We can't have you thinking of other guys while you're married!"

I let out a small giggle before the car fell silent, as the last verse of this song was revealed.

_When the moment of truth finally comes  
she gives me a look and then comes undone  
She says looks like were lucky  
someone's smiling down  
She grabs her coat and says see you around  
_

The last line of the song planted an awful thought into my brain. What if this wasn't real? What if it was a miscarriage or something? Would Edward leave? The tears started to overflow again, and even as I told myself how stupid I was being, they seemed to fall harder and more frequently. Without swerving a tiniest bit, Edward had undone my buckle and had pulled me over into his arms. The fear of crashing was the smallest thing in my brain, as I saw flashing images of him leaving me again.

"What is it? What have I done love?" He whispered gently into my ear. How we were still alive, I don't know. I think this car has auto-pilot…

"It's not what you've done, but …what…your…going-to-do!" I managed to choke out that one sentence. But as soon as I had, I wish I could have taken it back.

His expression was pained, and he pulled over into the ditch, so he could look into my eyes.

"I don't think I understand? What am I going to do?"

"You're going to ...leave me!"

"I would never do that…Why would you think such a thing?!" If he could cry, he would be right now. He looked like someone had stabbed him, and I thought back to my promise never to hurt him again.

I couldn't talk, but he seemed to connect the dots.

"Oh my god. You don't think I would leave you with the baby, do you?"

"No…." His face relaxed, but still was contorted by bewilderment more than pain. "Not exactly..."

As he thought about it, my tears soaked into the black polo he was wearing. There's the second shirt I've ruined…

He still didn't seem to get it. I cleared my throat and asked:

"Edward how much does this baby mean to you?"

"Everything my love. You know that. Why would that cause you to…?"

There. It hit him.

He put both hands firmly, but gently, on either side of my face, so he could look into my eyes.

"I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. I love you more than the world. I would never leave if you had a miscarriage, or if the pregnancy test was wrong .Yes I would be disappointed. But this baby is going to be a miracle. It's going to have a wonderful family. And I WILL be apart of that family Bella."

"I'm really going to a mom, aren't I?"

"Yes Bella, you are"

Ok, I'm sorry for not updating. I have no excuses.

I 3 all of reviewers! Please continue to review. I have my next chappie written, but I would like 10 more reviews please

The song was Two Pink Lines by Eric Church. Search it on youtube. You should listen to it to get the full effect of this chapter.

And yea I know that this was pure fluff….. but wheeevr!( Whatever!)


	6. sad face

Authors note:

Authors note:

I had the sixth chapter written, but then SOMEONE deleted it from my computer. I just realized how important it is to label things correctly.

On top of that, I haven't had time to re-write it, because there was finals, and then my 'rents want me to get a job, and one of my friends went suicidal and tried to blow up our school… Oh I had to go to therapy for that one…

So sorry, I know I promised…I'll get it up today or tomorrow. Please don't give up on this story! I have big ideas for it!

3 bellas.understudy3


	7. Telling Charlie

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Duh. And I am looking for a site to publish some of my other writings, because I do write other things than Twilight Fanfiction. If you know of one, could you please put it in the reviews? It would be nice if it was like , where you can put reviews up…

--BPOV—

The doctor's appointment was pretty uneventful. We got taken in, and I ended up getting a bunch of needles stuck in various places, which ended up in Edwards hand almost becoming bruised from me squeezing it so hard. The test ended up positive, and I thought that Edwards was going to explode from the joy.

The drive back was full of chatter about ways to tell the family when they got back. We had decided to tell them individually so they could react personally without having to show anybody their reactions. Carlisle was first, then Esme. We knew that they would support us.

Next was Jasper. Alice had promised us that she would keep her perfect little lips closed until we could tell him ourselves. She was almost bursting at the seams.

Emmett and Rosalie were last. Edward suggested this when he reminded me of Rose's… issues with having children. Emmett could hopefully calm her down. Or restrain her if she tries to kill me. I didn't tell Edward this part of my reasoning…But before we try to tell the Cullen's, we had to tell Charlie.

The car had just pulled up to my house. I sat there looking at it. Three days ago, I felt bad about leaving it. Abandoning childhood memories. But not now. Three days can change a lot of things…

Edward knew my feelings about this, and I think that's why he's making me tell Charlie first. I wanted to tell him in the delivery room. Edward thought...not so highly of that idea. But in the end, this was the right thing to do. I wanted to make as many memories in this house in the nine months I had left with him. If he only knew how close he had been to losing me so much quicker.

I felt a small tap on my shoulder and turned to grace Edwards smiling face. He had been standing there holding the door for me. I wonder how long I had been having these revelations. Obviously long enough for my brain to disconnect from my feet, because it thought it was supposed to hit the ground first.

Edward disagreed.

He caught me in his iron arms, wrapping them around me like a blanket crafted out of steel wool. He put me right up my feet in front of him and slid his hand into my back pockets.

"I guess I'm going to have to be around more…for the baby's sake" He growled seductively

I giggled.

"Just for the baby?" I teased

"Well I guess I could get used to saving you as well…"

Oh, was I becoming a burden on him? Did he feel he HAD to save me? I could change that…I turned around, getting ready to leave. These stupid hormones couldn't tell the difference from teasing and real life situations. Then I felt a spinning sensation, and I was kissing Edward.

This kiss was different then any other. This was filled with commitment and promises. They moved into my body and traveled down to my heart, locking themselves there. Making me believe that he loved saving me. How could he do that? Is this something you learn when you become a vampire, because I would love to learn to express all of my thoughts, feelings and histories though a single kiss. Then I felt a small chuckle on my lips, and I followed his eyes to the now open doorway, with an angry Charlie occupying it.

I pulled away and meekly waved at him. His glare told me this was the wrong thing to do. I led Edward towards the door glumly. This was not starting out well.

As soon as the door shut, the yelling started.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE MARRIED, DOESN'T MEAN YOU NEED TO START MAKING A BABY ON MY DRIVEWAY!"

"i-don't-think-we-have-to-worry-about-that-anymore"I quietly whispered.

I was amazed Charlie understood. And I don't think he did. Because he started crying. I hadn't said I ran over a baby… How could he go from so angry to so sad in such a short time? Maybe he was pregnant too? Hormones sure get around…

"Char-Dad, Please don't be sad. Me and Edward are prepared to take care o-"

I was interrupted by what sounded like intense weeping. I went over to Charlie to make sure he was O.K.

But I almost screamed in surprise when I saw that Charlie was laughing.

"Are you sure? That your pregnant I mean.."

Why does everybody ask me this?

"Yes, Dad I'm sure."

"My first grandchild…." Ok he was taking this way to…normally. Maybe he's going hysterical.

"Dad , ar-are you ok?"

Charlie put his hands on my shoulders, and went into parenting mode

"Bella. I only knew it was a matter of time. I'm actually proud of the fact that you waited until after your marriage to have a child. I know Renee had scared you out of even getting married. Honestly, I'm not going to get mad at you because you still have to deal with Renee. And I do want a grandchild. You'll need all of your strength to come our THAT phone call alive."

He almost seemed happy at the though of a screaming, kicking Renee. Too bad…

"Dad, I have one more thing to tell you... I've already told Mom."

At this his face visibly reddened.

"WHAT! HOW COULD SHE NOT HAVE TOLD ME!!"

At this Charlie stormed out of the room. I waited for a few seconds before I heard the familiar dialing of the phone, along with an angry hello.

I decided quickly I didn't want to be here when that conversation took place. So I pulled Edward out the door and into his car. I looked over at him and he was analyzing me very carefully.

"What!? Do I have something on my face?" I managed to graze my hand over my jaw before Edward took it and held it firmly in his.

"You are the bravest person I know." And with that, we went to tell the Cullens.

AN:OK so the make out session on the driveway is kind of OOC for Edward, but remember, they have already destroyed each others virtues :P


	8. Telling the Cullens

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Duh.

I am SOOO sorry guys for not updating, I know you probably hate me…

Bpov—

The doorknob creaked, as my sweaty hand turned it, opening the white door. Edwards hand was on the small of my back, gently pushing me into his house. Why I was trying to be quiet in a house of _vampires_, I don't know. I tried to sneak into the foyer and up the stairs to Edward's room, when I was hit with huge muscled arms wrapping around me. I turned my head up, and I saw Emmett's grinning face.

"Emmett! Can't breathe!"

"Riiiight! We really need to get that fixed…" He joked, baring his teeth for a split-second. He tossed me onto his back, and then we were in the family room, with Edward right beside us, not looking amused. Edwards cold hands guided me down from Emmett's back. I didn't miss the way they rested on my stomach for a second.

My eyes danced to every family member, which were all conveniently seated in the den looking at me expectedly. I glanced over at Alice, who was giving me an I'm-sorry-I-couldn't-control-myself look. Yeah right.

Edwards hand wrapped around my shaking one as I deliberated to use our plan or not. Telling them separately seemed awkward and nervous in this situation.

I opened my mouth to tell them, but my worries and fears were stuck in my throat. I cleared them, and was about to start again, when the most glorious words Edward ever said came to my ears.

"Bella's pregnant." He said in them in such a loving caring way, that it brought tears to my eyes. I SERIOUSLY think I have overactive hormones.

I looked from face to face, surprised at what I saw. Jasper looked calm and warm inside. There was no doubt that Alice had told him already.

Emmett looked elated. Edwards's cold lips informed my ear that he was thinking of all the different sports he could teach it if it was a boy. That's Emmett for you. Carlisle looked surprised, and confused. He was the only one who seemed to be taking this logically. Esme looked…happy. She had been a mother for such a short time, that she knew the gift or motherhood. I was scared to look at Rosalie, and I had a reason to. Her face was contorted with anger.

"She—you--A BABY!!" She screamed, nearly shattering my eardrums.

"Yes, Rosalie. A baby. Do you have a problem with that?" Everyone's heads snapped around to look at the source of the voice. Edward was staring intently at his stunning sister, with a mask of calmness. Was he insane?!

" YES EDWARD! I do have a SLIGHT problem with that! Why does she get to have a baby, husband, and immortality? She doesn't deserve any of that!"

"Rose… Come on babe…" Emmett was trying to calm her down, and drag her back into logical thinking. I was expecting this.

Next to speak was Edward. And did HE have something to say…

"DOSEN"T DESERVE THIS?! Did you offer up your life up time after time? Huh Rosalie? Did you trust a mythical, fictional character? NO YOU DIDN"T! Bella deserves this way more than you do! She is part of our family now!"

Emmett took a battle stance, getting ready to pounce on his brother if he took this any further. This was going too far.

" SSSSSTTTTOOOOPPPP!" I turned to Rosalie.

"Look, I understand why you're angry. I expected a lot worse than this actually. But this baby is a miracle. You know better than I do that vampires can't have children. I don't know why this happened to me, or how, or even what this is going to bring. But I DO know that I am going to bring this baby up in the best environment possible, and that would include this entire family."

Her pretty face turned up into a sneer, as she turned around to glare at Edward.

"How do you know it's even yours? She's kissed other guys before. How do you know that's the farthest that she's gone with dog? Wouldn't surprise me…"

That hurt. A lot.

I glanced at Edward, awaiting another blow-up. Instead he grabbed my arm, and turned me to face him. In a calm voice he asked:

"Did you cheat on me?"

My voice cracked as I answered "Of course not!"

"Then it's mine." The finality of his voice rang through the pristine house.

A sudden whoosh of wind, and Rosalie was gone. Emmett shot me an apologetic look, and ran out after her. Well that went well…

--

OK I dont say this often, BUT PLEASE REVIEW!! I love all my reviewers, and they keep me going.


	9. Calming Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Duh.

OK I got my first negative review. It says: **Even for an unrealistic story about an unrealistic book, you are being TOO unrealistic. **OK I know everyone is entitled to there opinion, so I won't bash them. But the thing that bugs me is that they were anonymous. I welcome negativity if it is justified, but to not explain yourself bugs me a tad.

And on one last note. I've been looking at other stories with about the same amount of chapters as mine, and I have gotten a tonne more reviews, and I think I may have been taking that for granted. I want to thank everyone who has read my story, and I'd like to give an EXTRA thanks to the people who review! Please keep doing that, especially if you have something to correct (spelling, grammar, little details that I may have missed)!

I love you all!

Esme POV—

A baby. But how? Not that I wasn't excited for Bella. If any one deserved it, it's her. But we all knew that vampires can't have babies, so I guessed that humans and vampires can't either. And from the look on my husbands face, he agreed with me.

EmmettPOV—

I raced after my Rose, barley keeping up with her as she laced through the forest trees, whipping up dust and pine needles like a blonde tornado. I reached for her arm, her back, any part of her I could reach. This was getting ridiculous; I needed to talk to her. To reason things out. I hooked my finger under the strap of her favorite tank top and stopped. Now, I don't know about the stuff that most girls wear, but I know for a fact that the lace string holding together the top would not stand a raging vampire. So it snapped.

She stopped instantly, just as I had planned. She whipped around nostrils flaring. If looks could kill (and if I could die) then I would be pushing daisies 6 times over.

"GET-AWAY-NOW!!" She yelled, making the entire forest of animals sprint.

"Rose…babe…Come on..." If I could only talk to her. This image of her hurt was burning into my mind, scarring and melting her cold outside exterior. This was the Rose I knew. The insecure, deep, passionate Rose. I couldn't imagine how much this had hurt her. But I had to make it better.

I took a cautious step towards her, opening my arms, and as if I had stepped on a button (I resisted the urge to look around for one) she fell into them. I carefully sat down on the ground, with her cradled in my arms. She was dry sobbing into my shoulder and I sat and patted her back. I don't know how long we sat like this. It could have been 5minutes, it could have been 5 hours, but I had her, and that was all I needed.

After what seemed too short of a time, she lifted her head and said the most heart breaking word I have ever heard.

"Why?" She whispered. "Why her?"

BellaPOV—

I knew it. This had been all going too well. Charlie, Renee, all of the rest of the Cullen's. And it's not like I didn't expect this. Didn't _deserve_ it.

Emmett POV—

Her soft voice killed me. And for once I was speechless.

"I—Don't—kn—know why…But Rose honey, come on. It's not as bad as it seems. You can still look after this baby… and you won't have to go through all of the stretch marks." That seemed like to wrong thing to say. She broke out in a new round of dry sobbing, and through the deep, un-needed breathes, she rasped;

"But that's what babies are a-a-bout! The late nights, the early mornings… Everything you give it…."

"But babe, it is about what you give it. And you can give this baby love, and you can give Bella support. Please, just try...for me?? I was grabbing at straws here, and I didn't know what to expect. But of course my Rose surprised me and said:

"I guess I'll try…for you. But you're replacing that snapped top"

"I'd buy you a million."

With a sly smile on her face she started to run back. And I knew I was forgiven.

OK so this was my worst chapter. Please review and tell me how to make it better, because it IS becoming more unrealistic. I thought I could try to show a softer side of Rose, but she almost seems bipolar.


	10. Dreaded AN

Sorry about the Authors note

Sorry about the Authors note. I'm going to New York City tomorrow, so I promise I'll write on the plane, and post in about a week. Don't give up this story PLEASE!!

To keep you going I have a few…recommendations:

-Belated Birthdays

-Welcome to Drama Academy

-Not a Boring Boarding school

-The Curse of the Smiley + One year in Heavens Hell (sequel)

-10 steps to seducing your hot virgin vampire BF

Also you MUST watch Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street.

Loves,

bellas.understudy


End file.
